


All The Little Things

by larrrystlinson



Series: Frat Boy Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Frat Boy Harry Styles, M/M, Smut, Very slight feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Louis wants Harry more than Harry wants Louis. At least, that's what they think.This is a sequel to Love Thy Neighbor, but it can probably be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Series: Frat Boy Harry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565494
Kudos: 47





	All The Little Things

“Ready to go, Lou?” Harry pops his head into my room. “The guys are waiting.”

Today, Niall, Liam, Harry, and I are going to the mall. Niall and Liam have been dating for a while now, but Harry and I are still unofficial. We’re just fucking.

As soon as we get to the mall begins talking my ear off. But I can’t find it in me to focus on a single word he says. I can’t get my mind off of the idea that Harry isn’t interested in me the way I am him. And even if he was, there’s no way we could work in the long run. We barely know each other outside of the bedroom. When we do hang out, which is pretty rare, it’s always in a group setting, like I said before. And usually, it's because Niall invites the two of us somewhere. It’s as though he avoids having to know me as more than what we started with. He knows my body and my kinks, but if you asked him what my middle name is he’d stutter and find a way out of answering. His is Edward. I learned that from his friends, though, not him. He doesn’t tell me things like that usually.

“So, Louis, do you think we should?” Niall, always the rambunctious one, breaks my thought process.

“Should what?”

“Get matching tattoos! Weren’t you listening?” Niall goes back to describing the idea, but I can’t listen as Harry’s gorgeous, green eyes capture mine. There’s a mischievous glint there that I can’t help but love, his lips pulling into a smirk as he interrupts Niall’s babbling.

“I think Louis and I are going to go off for a little bit, but you guys have fun.” So that’s what that look is. He probably wants to get off in the toilets or something nasty like that. Not that I wouldn’t do it. I do whatever he wants me to.

“Oh. Okay.” Niall’s face falls, but Liam just puts his hand on his back.

“We’re gonna go get lunch, text us when you’re ready to meet up again.” Liam then leads Niall off, leading him to his favorite thing in the world: food.

“So, Lou,” Harry’s mouth is right next to my ear, his breath fanning my neck with warmth. His body is touching mine and I can feel that he’s already half hard. “You wanna go find a changing room with me?”

“Haz… I’m not in the mood. Can we just- I don’t know. Can’t we just hang out?” He freezes, pulling away from me and spinning me so we’re face to face.

“You don’t wanna hook up? But you mentioned wanting to try out exhibitionism before. And we could even try out-” Of course he remembers things about me when it’s about sex.

“No, Harry. I want to spend time with you.” I blink up at him. “Is there something wrong with me? Is there a reason you don’t wanna ever spend time just the two of us or do something other than fuck?”

His jaw drops and he sputters for a moment. He can’t seem to focus his eyes on me and his face falls. “I- I- uh…”

“Harry, what’s my favorite color?”

“I- Louis, that’s such a random thing, you can’t-”

“It’s fine. Don’t bother.” I put my hand up and back away from him some more. “I think I’m gonna head home. You can tell the others I wasn’t feeling well. And you’re favorite color is blue. And mine is red.”

“Lou, no, don’t go. Please. What do you want to do?”

“Can we talk about this later? I need some time to myself.” Ask me to stay. Please. Ask me one more time and I will.

“Okay. I’ll come over later, then. We can have dinner. Your parents are gone on business again, right? So I’ll cook for us.” I solemnly nod, walking away while just barely holding back my tears.

I have to stop on the way home to break down. Harry gave me a ride here, so I’m walking. It gets to the point where I can’t see through the tears and I have to sit and cry for a moment. People give me weird looks, but I feel so alone. I know him and I aren’t dating, but it feels like he should’ve fought more. But he’s not a mindreader. I’ll have the chance to talk to him about this later. Maybe he’ll feel the same. But I doubt it. I just wanna scream at him, tell him to open his eyes, make him feel the same. But that’s not how this whole relationship thing works. I have to let him decide what he wants this to be.

I finally stop crying enough to guide myself home. I feel hollow inside, unwanted. I know it’s not true, but I can’t help but feel the pain in my gut that comes from Harry not wanting me for more than sex.

I make it home and unlock the door, undeterred by the worried calls of Harry’s frat-mates. Maybe I should date one of them to show him what we could be. Official. Dating. In love. That Nick guy’s always been nice and funny, and he seems kind of into me. But I couldn’t do that to Harry. Especially when we haven’t spoken about the issue yet. As I enter the house, I slide down against the door, breaking down once more. I fold my knees up against my chest and cup my face, the tears free-falling down my face and finding rest in my neck. I’m uncomfortable and tired, in need of someone to hold me. My parents are out again this weekend, so I’m all alone. They go out almost every weekend, finding some reason to get away from me. Because that’s what people do. Escape me however they can.

I somehow make my way to the kitchen, ready to make myself a snack, but then I remember Harry saying he’d cook dinner. So I end up sobbing on the floor. Again. I’m an absolute mess, and it’s not even totally about Harry. It’s deeper than that. I’m worried that I’ll never be good enough for anyone. My parents are gone half the time and my older sister left the first chance she had. And my only friend before Niall and Harry (if you’d count him as a friend), Eleanor, left to hang out with other people once we started high school. And Niall might leave me, too, if I stopped spending time with Harry.

I pick myself off the ground and make my way to the shower. I don’t wanna look like a total mess when Harry gets here. As upset as I am with him, I don’t want him to see me like this. I spend my time in the warm water just focusing on evening my breaths. I need to calm myself down.

Once I’m done, I throw on a pair of sweats and a comfy hoodie. I sit down on the couch and throw on a film. I wish Harry were here already. I wish we’d do shit like this; soft, couple things that don’t always end in sex. Not that sex is a bad thing. But there is such a thing as too much of a good thing. And that’s what Harry and I currently have. More than anything, I want him to make love to me. No paddles, no chains, no spanking, no pain. Just care and softness and… Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door, breaking my thought process.

“Come in!” My voice is hoarse from crying, but it’s effective enough for Harry to enter the house.

“You didn’t spend the afternoon with someone else, did you?” He adds a chuckle at the end so I know he’s joking, but I’m not in the mood for laughing.

“No. I’m just not feeling well.”

“Okay.” Even with the noise of the TV, the room feels awkwardly silent. “What are you watching?”

“Some random chick flick.”

“Oh, cool.” He pauses, the room settling in an uncomfortable way. “I know I told you I’d cook, but I brought a pizza. It’s your favorite! Double cheese, ham, pepperoni, and jalapeños!”

“You know my favorite pizza?” I can’t believe it. Maybe he really does notice the small things about me. Just not the same little things I know about him.

“Of course. I’ve gotta remember the meals you like. Can’t have my baby eating food he doesn’t want.”

“Your baby?”

“Yeah. I, uh, I think of you as mine. You’re my Louis, my baby.”

He puts the pizza down on the table and I can’t stop myself; I launch myself at him, pushing our lips together. I’m his. He’s mine. My legs wrap around his waist and my arms pull at his hair. He stumbles a little at the force of it all but keeps us up.

“Hey, hey, calm down a bit.” Harry’s voice is barely audible as he speaks against my lips. “We need to eat before the pizza gets cold. Then we can do this.”

I pull away and let my head fall to his shoulder. His arms hold me so I don’t fall and he puts us on the couch. He pulls the pizza over to us and I move over to sit next to him, still almost on top of him. I can’t stand the idea of being apart from him, especially since he’s revealed that he considers me his.

We eat the pizza while watching the rest of the rom-com, a cheesy thing with lots of miscommunication. The whole time, I don’t leave any space between me and Haz. Once the movie ends and we finish all the pizza we’re going to eat, he moves to be on top of me, kissing me.

“Let me brush my teeth first. And you should too.”

“Fine.”

We make our way to the upstairs bathroom, closer to my bedroom. I quickly brush my teeth and let him use my toothbrush. As soon as we finish the boring part, he picks me back up and carries me to my room. He pulls me towards the bed, throwing me on there and giving me flashbacks of our first time. When he found me at the party and brought me to his room.

He crawls over me and begins kissing along my jaw, down my neck, and all over my collarbones. He leaves bites here and there, marking his territory. He pulls away for a moment and pulls my shirt off, revealing all the marks from our previous sessions.

“You look so beautiful, so gorgeous. All covered in my marks.” He runs his tongue over some of the bruises and I shudder. His mouth makes its way to my nipple and he sucks on it for a moment, nipping slightly.

He pulls down my pants next, dragging my panties with them. He then begins biting down on my thighs and licking stripes up and down, never going high enough to touch my hole. He loves making me his and I love being his. We work well together, in that manner.

“Gonna eat you out. I know you said you want to try that.” I think I mentioned it in passing once, but I would love to try it out.

He licks a stripe over my hole and my taint, sending shivers through me and causing me to arch my back. He then begins to stick his tongue in and out of me, biting lightly at my rim and gripping my ass. He holds tight enough to hopefully leave marks as he continues pumping his tongue in and out. He walks away from me for a moment, grabbing the lube we both know is kept in the drawer of my nightstand. He returns and goes right back to eating me out, the only difference being that he now adds a finger as well. He rubs against my prostate, moans falling out of my mouth as he adds another finger and keeps pleasuring me. This is the most Harry has paid attention to me in a long time, focusing his time on making me cum.

“I’m gonna- oh, Daddy- I mean Harry, I’m gonna cum!” God, I can’t believe I let that slip.

He pulls away for a moment. “Cum for me, baby.”

“Harry!” I cry out as I cum all over my stomach.

“So good baby boy. So, so good. Gonna fuck you now.”

His words are meant to soothe me and turn me on but I can’t help but feel used. I feel as though Harry’s only here because he knew he’d get to fuck me. He plays into what I want so he can get himself in me. And now I’m on the verge of tears.

So I flip myself over to hide my face. I lie on my stomach and arch my back to lift my ass up for Harry to use. He doesn’t take any time to think about what I just did and simply lines himself up with me. He takes a moment to rub his cock around my hole before finally thrusting in. I cry out a little, a tiny sob breaking through my lips. I cover my mouth and bite at my hand to keep the sounds in.

As he pulls in and out of me, I push back against him, grinding myself on him. It feels so good, hitting my prostate every few times. His hand wraps around my neck, squeezing slightly. I pray that he can’t feel my tears, but he doesn’t make any comment on it, so I don’t think he does.

“Baby, feel so good.” He pulls me up to his body, giving me even more deja vu from our first time. He kisses at my neck and bites a little.

“Oh, Haz, I-I-” He interrupts me with kisses, making me groan out and claw at him a little, trying to grasp him as much as I can.

He pounds in a few more times before I cum again, shivering from my second orgasm. I can feel my heartbeat throughout my body, my entire self throbbing in pleasure. But I can’t help but continue crying, harder now. Hard enough that Harry notices.

“It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you.” He pulls out and lays me down on the bed, letting me curl into a ball and hold myself. “I should’ve noticed you weren’t okay earlier. Should’ve followed you.”

“Harry…” I whine out. “Hold me, please.”

“All I wanna do’s hold you.”

“I don’t wanna just be there for you to fuck. I want you to like me as more than that.” I manage to tell him the words I’ve been holding in and his face softens even more than it had already. “I know we're only friends- friends with benefits. Or just plain old fuck-buddies.”

“And do you want something more?”

“What? No, of course not. I mean, yeah, I do, but I get it. You’re in college, this is your time to experiment and screw around. I get that you aren’t looking for anything serious. Honestly, I was a bit shocked when you agreed to be exclusive. I’m being a drama queen, I just feel really overwhelmed lately and this felt like-” 

“Louis, I can’t keep doing this.”

“Haz, why-”

“Lou. You want more than I can give you and that’s not fair to either of us. I really like you, but not enough. I’m sorry.” I choke on a sob as he leaves me alone in bed, crying.

\------

It’s been a week, and Harry and I haven’t spoken since. Tonight, he’s having a party at the frat house. I wasn’t invited by him, but Niall told me I was welcome and that Liam would step in if Harry said otherwise. He’s the only one there for me. I don’t have any friends at school and my family doesn’t give a fuck about me. I’m absolutely alone without Harry’s constant need to screw around. Niall has college and the frat, so this’ll be a good chance for the two of us to see each other.

Twenty more minutes before it makes sense for me to head over. To see Niall. That’s it. I’ll pop in, say hi, maybe sit and chat for a little bit, then leave and come home. No reason for me to stay for very long.

I exit my house fifteen minutes later, unable to wait any longer. The party started a while ago, so it’s not like I’m showing up early. I approach the door with tension in my body, anxiety filling me at the idea of running into Harry. He made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me. I shouldn’t have agreed to come over here, but Niall seemed so excited to see me and hang out. The loud music from the party overtakes my senses and I allow myself to head into the party.

“Louis! So glad you,” Niall’s already slurring his words, not even an hour into the party. His hiccups interrupt him every few words, “made it. Liam’s grabbing us drinks… Harry’s upstairs… I’m gonna,” hiccup, “sit down. Sit,” hiccup, hiccup, “with me.”

I follow the drunk blonde to a couch, thinking about how he said Harry was upstairs. Is he in his room? With someone? Not like I care. Harry wouldn’t care if I was with someone. Maybe that’s what I’ll do tonight. Hook up with someone. My eyes drift around the room, searching for someone that I’m interested in. My gaze settles on a tall, bronze man. His dark hair and dark eyes drew me in instantly, the alluring looks he sent me giving me butterflies. Niall chattered on about something besides me as this mysterious stranger approached me. I know most of the kids in this frat, so I’m confused as to how I don’t know him already.

The guy finally reaches me and goes to speak, but that’s when Liam gets back with drinks. I immediately take both mine and Niall’s, knowing he’s had enough and that I’ll need more than him to get through this night. I down the drinks easily, the alcohol burning my throat on the way down.

“Zayn, what are you up to? Have you met Niall? And Louis?” He gestures to us both as he says our names. Niall slobbers out a hi and I wave a little. The stranger, Zayn, smirks at me and waves back.

“I haven’t met either of them. It’s very nice to meet you, Louis. And you as well, Niall.”

“Zayn, I wouldn’t-” Fuck off, Liam, I can flirt with who I want. Instead of saying this, I simply elbow the man.

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Zayn.” Liam looks at me with confusion. I disregard him and move off of the couch, pulling Zayn away with me to talk in the kitchen, where it’s quieter and less busy. “So, what brings you to this party?”

“I’m friends with Li. He invited me.” He gets closer to me and I ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me not to go through with this. I don’t care about Harry. It doesn’t matter that this is his party or that he could show up anytime. “What brings a pretty boy like you to a party like this?”

His scent invades my senses and all I can think is that it’s the wrong scent. Again, I have to push past this and tell myself that this’ll help me change my mind about that. I’ve only had sex with Harry, I tell myself. That’s why I feel this way.

“Niall invited me.” It’s at that exact moment that Harry walks down the stairs, looking like shit. He’s got heavy bags under his eyes and his hair is knotted up like he hasn’t showered in days. He looks like he’s falling apart. Instead of letting him see that I feel the same as him, I pull Zayn into a kiss. Everything about it is wrong but I ignore that.

At least I try to. But then something pulls me away from him and I hear shouting. Everything’s blurry, but I gather that Harry pulled Zayn off of me and one of them is yelling. Or maybe both of them are. Honestly, at this point, I just want to go home, curl up in a ball, and cry.

Harry grabs my wrist and pulls me away from Zayn. He drags me up the stairs, saying something about me being too drunk. I’ve only had two drinks though. I don’t know, maybe it’s because this is my first time drinking. Or maybe it’s because I’m small. I don’t know. What I do know is that Harry is mad and it’s because of me.

“How could you be so dumb? Is this just what you do? Go to parties and fuck whoever will let you?” His words hit me hard, forcing tears from me. Is that what he thinks of me? “Such a slut. Were you even really a virgin when we met? God. You can sleep here tonight since you’re such a mess.”

His breath is near my ear, warm and sticky, permeating the scent of vodka and something else. My face is a mess of tears but Harry ignores that and just continues pulling me to his room.

“I hate you,” I spit at him.

“I know.” His face is drawn and he refuses to reveal how he feels.

“I wish I’d never met you.” His walls are cracking and his face is falling. “You stole my virginity and my heart and now you want to claim that you didn’t.”

“What?”

“You heard me, you asshat. I love you and I wish you felt the same. I know that’s too much for you, but I need you to know that. Need you to know how I feel…” The world fades out and I fall asleep surrounded by Harry. His smell, his sheets, his body. His body? I’ll figure that out later.

\-----

I wake up in his bed, his arms around my waist and his face in my neck. I’m soaked in sweat and my head hurts, but I don’t care. All I care about is the fact that Harry is there, touching me, holding me. I don’t want to wake up yet, don’t want to lose this, but I have to. I have to get out of here before he wakes up and sees me. I shift a bit, pulling out of his arms and away from the bed.

“Lou?” His voice is raspy and sleep laden. “Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving.” My voice is barely a whisper, scared he’ll be happy I’ll leave, even more afraid he’ll ask me to stay. Because I will. “I shouldn’t have been here last night. I’m sorry. Niall invited me.”

“No, Lou, I’m sorry. I said some really shitty things last night. I’m sorry.”

My back is facing him, my head bowed. It was shitty for him to say the things he did. Both times. I can’t look at him or tell him that, though. So I simply repeat myself. “I’m leaving.”

“Please don’t leave me…”

I allow a single tear fall down my face as I turn back to him. “You left me. Why should I stay?”

“Because I- I feel horrible. I can’t sleep, I haven’t been eating, and all I can think about is you. I was wrong, I do want more, I want so much more. I want you. All of you. And I want you to have all of me.”

I can’t help it. I let him hold me. “Why did you say that stuff last night?”

“I had been drinking and I saw you with that guy and I let that stuff slip. You just- You seemed so ready to move on and I don’t want you to move on. I want you to be with me.”

“Harry, I gave you that chance. And you told me you would rather nothing. You made that decision.” His eyes are filling with tears, his face scrunching in sadness. “Why should I believe you’ve actually changed your mind?”

“Because I love you… I really, really love you.”

“You don’t know me. I doubt you know my middle name.”

“It’s Wilbert.” God, what an idiot.

“William.”

“I was close.” His voice is squeaky, like a child getting yelled at by their mom. “I do know a lot about you. I know that you hate your stomach even though it’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. And the candles at your house are yours, not your mom’s. And your favorite thing to do when you get home from school is have a snack and watch the X Factor for a half-hour before doing your homework. You wish your parents were home more because you miss them when they’re gone, but work is more important in their eyes. I’m sorry I didn’t say these things before. I’m sorry I ran away.”

I’m in tears. He’s paid attention. He listens when I complain, when I tell him things. “You do listen… You care…”

“Of course I do, Lou. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before, I was scared. We’re both so young and neither of us has done this before. And you might not really be ready. I know I wouldn’t have been ready at your age. And what if it doesn’t work out? What if you want to leave?” He’s full-on crying now and I hold him tight to me, making us a mess of limbs and tears.

“But I am ready for this. And who cares if it doesn’t work out? We’re not their yet. We’re young and allowed to make mistakes. It’s fine if, in the end, we don’t last. We’ll still be friends. We have a connection that can’t be broken, only changed.”

“I want to make love to you.” I’m startled by his words, surprised he wants that. It’s slightly random but I don’t give a fuck. I want him to make love to me.

“I want that too.”

\-----

One more week and we haven’t done anything. Harry’s been really careful with me, giving me kisses and cuddling me. He obviously feels horrible for everything he’s put me through, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want him to fuck the living shit out of me. He hasn’t even “made love” to me like he said he would. We’ve done absolutely nothing. He claims it’s because he wants to do this the “right way,” but nothing about this relationship is normal. He's just being distant, though I doubt he realizes that that's how it comes off.

Tonight, there’s another party. The frat usually has one once a week, every Friday at the least. I think we’re gonna have sex tonight. He’s been dropping hints every time he mentions the party. Saying things about how excited he is for it and how amazing this one’s gonna be. So, there’s that. But I’m a little nervous about this event. This weekend, my parents are actually home, so I’ll have to sneak out.

“Goodnight, Lou. Love you baby.” My mom’s voice breaks through my door and fills my room.

“Night, mom. Love you, too.”

I hear her footsteps distance themselves from my door and slip out from my covers. I’m fully dressed, ready to leave for the frat house already. I’m excited, but I can’t stop shaking out of fear I’ll get caught. What would my mom even do if she found out? I mean, she loves Harry, but she might actually kill him if she finds out he’s inviting me out when I should be sleeping. I think she already knows we’re sleeping together, though, so at least that wouldn’t be a place for her to get mad. If it was, I could always make her feel bad by playing the “don’t you accept me for who I am, a young gay boy?” card. Not that I would. That would make her feel too bad, making me feel bad.

I tiptoe towards my window, already cracked open for me to shimmy out of. I get outside and slip onto the tree branch right next to my window. I slide my body down a bit, pushing myself to the next branch. I finally reach the final branch before jumping off and give myself a moment to catch my breath. It’s been a while since I’ve climbed this tree, not since I was in middle school.

Once I’m breathing normally, I jump down and land on the ground. That’s when I hear a window slide open and someone holler at me.

“Have fun at Harry’s, boobear! Use protection!”

“Mom?”

“Yeah. You didn’t think you were being sly, did you?”

I turn a bright red and mutter a no, shuffling my way through the neighboring yard and approach the door as I always do. I march in, regaining my confidence.

I first see Niall, already drunk and all over Liam, as usual. I pass by him and simply give him a nod. He smiles and flutters his fingers at me in a wave. Liam nods back at me knowingly, understanding why I’m not staying to mingle tonight.

I walk through the doorway into the kitchen, where Harry promised he’d wait for me. I see him as I enter, at one of the counters, talking with… Zayn? The two are chatting like old friends.

“What happened with you two? The only time you’ve met before was when- well, y’know.”

Harry looks slightly uncomfortable, but Zayn just smirks. “Yeah, but we actually kind of get along. Sorry, babe, but I might try to steal this one. Or, I would, if he’d stop talking about you for five seconds.”

He talks about me? The asshole who didn’t want to date me talks about me when I’m not around. I know he’s come around since then, but I still can’t get over how stupid both of us were.

“Well, it’s kind of partially your fault that we ended up getting together.” He laughs, understanding that I’m kidding around with him.

“Damn, so I could’ve had one of you if I didn’t try to hook up with the other? Sure, seems like that makes sense.” I can’t help but giggle and neither can Harry. “Maybe I could have both of you though? Harry in the back, me in the middle.”

Harry literally growls and I’m shocked by his aggression at that question. Zayn was obviously joking, but Harry’s mood is completely changed. “No one but me touches Louis. He’s mine.”

“Okay, okay, chill out. No need to get so upset. I was just joking.”

“It was nice seeing you again, Zayn, but I’m gonna take this angry little one upstairs to talk.”

Zayn nods in approval and moves through the kitchen and towards the living room. I grip Harry’s hand and guide him up the stairs and to his room. I’m the one in charge this time and it feels nice.

“You ready for this?” His mouth is near my ear, his breath on my neck. I can feel his hard-on against my bottom, grinding in a bit.

“So ready. Can’t believe we haven’t done this in over a week.” He spins me around and pushes me up against the door.

“I want you to know that I’m no longer just here for sex. I know I’ve been an ass and really hard to follow, so I’ve got a lot to make up for.”

I’m so goddamn in love with this piece of garbage human being. He can be terrible, but he’s been so good ever since last week. He has me wrapped around his finger but I’d never change it.

We enter his room and move to his bed. It’s slow, but he moves the two of us so that he’s lying slightly on top of me on the bed. He spreads my legs enough to fit between them, his arms hugging my torso, hands cupping my face, and his face in front of mine. He pushes himself down a bit to connect our lips, all passion and tongue. Our lips smush together and our tongues slide against one another's. We spend a few moments like this before the problems in our pants get too much to ignore.

“M’gonna eat you out and open you up now,” he whispers against my lips.

He shimmies down my body and pulls my pants off. Tonight, I wore my panties, knowing how much Harry loves them. He gasps when he first sees them. I’ve only worn them for him a few times, still a bit embarrassed to be seen in them.

“Fuck, you look so good. Gonna eat out your tight little cunt now, yeah?”

I whimper out a yes and he pulls the panties to the side. He licks around a bit, pushing into my heat after a moment. I thrash around a bit as he pushes in a somehow lubed up finger and pushes into my prostate. He presses in and out, moving his mouth away when he adds a second finger. I’m about to complain when he pulls my cock into his mouth. He starts deepthroating me, hollowing his cheeks and attacking my prostate instantaneously. I feel so overwhelmed that I don’t even have time to warn him before cumming down his throat.

He pops off of me and adds a third and final finger, swirling them around in a hurry before pulling those out of my oversensitive hole as well. He moves back up my body to kiss me. We kiss for a few seconds as he lubes up his hard member between our bodies. He pulls back for a moment and pushes into me.

“So good baby. So good. So tight, just like the first time…” His words bring my dick back to its previous state of standing straight up, hard as a rock and leaking precum.

He bottoms out and moves to kiss my neck. He bites a little bit, gentle and loving somehow. He pulls back out until just the head is left in before he pushes all the way back to the hilt. He does this over and over again, a sweet tempo building.

“Oh… Daddy! I- oh- sorry…” A few tears slip past my long lashes and he kisses them away.

“Daddy’s gonna take such good care of you. Gonna make you cum again.” He grips my cock and begins jerking me off in time with his thrusts. He pumps us both a few more times before he’s cumming inside of me. It’s the first time we’ve done this, but we’ve both been tested and know we’re clean. I cum as well as the warm liquid fills me.

“OH! Feels so good, Daddy! So full…”

He pulls out gently and walks away for a moment to grab the rag we use to clean up. I think he cleans us up and then cuddles me, but I’m too out of it to pick up on anything. The world is there but blurry. I can feel Harry everywhere, surrounding my senses. I breathe him in and attach myself to what I’m sure is him. I feel him chuckle and pull me closer to him. His chin rests on my head and his arm is sitting on my hip. We fall asleep like that, tangled together. Everything is going to work out.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is larrrystlinson as well, it'd be great if people would send me prompts.


End file.
